


Hearts in Three [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clone Wars, First Kiss, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: A series of kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts in Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752919) by [WinterSky101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101). 



> Runs 8:26. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [11.8MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Hearts%20in%20Three.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [6.29MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Hearts%20in%20Three.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need some Star Wars OT3 feels of the Prequels variety that aren't, you know...sad.


End file.
